We Are All Fools In Love
by Transformette
Summary: A one-shot (possibly to be continued... :) ) about Sherlock and Molly, placed after The Empty Hearse. We all know he has feelings for her. Let's see him express it. And what about Molly's engagement? Read to know more! :P REVIEWS APPRECIATED. Sherlock and Molly forever xxx


**Hello, especially for you, some Sherlolly *heart***

**I hope you like this! Have fun!**

**Placed after 'The Empty Hearse' :)**

* * *

'Molly Hooper, I think I might be in love with you.'

The words struck straight into her heart. She felt her eyes widen and her heart start to pound against her ribs. She could feel her own pulse echoing throughout her entire body, heating it up. She knew her cheeks were probably turning crimson, and her eyes widened.

'W-what...?', was all that she managed, thinking that this was some kind of joke or that he was examining human reactions - something like that, anyway. Some deduction was going to leave his lips in a second, anything...

But no. His blue eyes were stone cold, serious, locked with hers. She couldn't look away, even if she wanted to. He had something hypnotizing in him. Something magnetic.

'Would you like me to repeat?', he asked calmly, taking a step forwards. He was almost on her doorstep now, his face lit by the dim, orange light of the lamp above the entrance. Wearing his coat and scarf as usual, tiny drops of water glistening in his hair, he looked just like she liked to remember him.

She herself was wearing only a loose white shirt and comfy red trousers she only wore at home. She probably would've been embarrassed, but she'd completely forgotten about how she was dressed. After all, she thought that matters were settled between them. She was engaged to Tom and he was... Well, he was Sherlock Holmes. He had work to do. Lives to save. Mysteries to solve. The usual.

'No, no, I... I just...', she had no idea what to say, but the silence was starting to ring in her ears. 'Sherlock, please tell me this isn't some kind of joke.'

'It's not.'

'You swear?'

'Molly...'

'Swear.', she commanded him in a shaky voice, raising a finger.

'I swear, Molly.', he sighed, for the first time showing any kind of emotion - even if it was only annoyance. She swallowed.

'You know I am going to marry Tom.'

'I know. I don't know WHAT I'm doing here.', he shook his head, shrugging his shoulders. 'I think I just... Had to tell you. Strange feeling, like an inner need. I couldn't stop myself. Please forgive me, I shouldn't have disturbed you.', he bit his lip a bit nervously and bowed his head, planning to walk away. Molly squeaked and grabbed him by the coat, pulling him back.

'You can't just leave!', she said, eyes even wider with astonishment and fear.

'What am I supposed to do, then? Because I have absolutely no idea', he smiled, chuckling strangely, nervously.

She bit her lip and hesitated for a moment.

'How about _come in_?', she asked, glancing at him again.

'Sounds delightful.', he nodded, stone-faced, but then looked inside. 'Wait. Don't you live with Tom?'

'Um, no. I haven't... I haven't moved in yet.', she said without paying attention, trying to control herself. They stopped in the hall, safe from the cold night outside. Molly looked up at him - he was easily a foot taller than her, maybe more.

'That hints you're unsure about the decision. You told him you needed time, correct?', he tilted his head to the right.

Molly closed her eyes for a moment, trying to focus.

'No. _No_. You're getting off subject.', she said, looking at him again. 'Sherlock, you just said you loved me.'

'It's purely chemical. Every time I see you, my pulse goes up, my throat tightens.', he said quickly. 'I haven't forgotten what happened two years ago, Molly.'

She felt her cheeks burn up even more at the memory of the passionate kiss they shared just before he left. She could remember it clearly, every detail. The look in his eyes. That was the most emotional look she had ever seen, not only in him. In her entire life. He wasn't cold, he wasn't closed. He was just... Him.

'M-me neither.', she replied, her lower lip trembling. 'But you can't just run into my life again like that, you can't just...', she shook her head, looking down. 'I'm smarter now. I won't let you...'

Her voice trailed off when his hand touched her cheek. He leaned down, smiling delicately. It was her favorite smile of his. It wasn't fake.

'Molly... For someone so wise, you're acting in a way quite extraordinarily stupid.', he said softly, tilting his head to the side slightly.

'No. I'm being mature. I'm being smart.', she objected, putting her fingers around his wrist.

'Do you love Tom? Honestly.', he straightened up, looking down at her.

'Y-yes.'

'That is the worst lie I have heard in years.', he snorted. 'Look at you! Your right eyelid is trembling, your hands are shaking, your breath is shallow.', he counted quickly. 'Do you really thing you can lie to _me_? 'Look...', he took her hand, and squeezed it slightly. 'Everything about you right now is signaling your feelings.'

Molly bit her lip. Then, she quickly placed her hand on his chest, pressing it to the fabric of his soft, dark blue shirt. To her surprise, she found his heart was pounding as hard as hers.

'This is... New for me, and I...', he'd finally lost his ground. He swallowed, his Adam's apple bumped up and down.

'I know.', she nodded, and showed him into the apartment, trying to buy herself time. 'I... Sherlock, I can't just... I can't leave Tom...'

'If you don't love him, Molly, is it really morally alright to marry him?', he cocked an eyebrow, crossing his arms on his chest for a moment.

'It's complicated! And who are you to bring up morality, anyway?', she cried, but quickly lowered her voice. 'It's not that I don't love him... Because I do... It's just that it's not the way I loved...', she bit her tongue. What was she doing?! Agreeing with him?!

'Say it.', he closed his eyes.

'The way I loved...'

'Molly...', he warned.

'You.', she finished with her eyes closed in fear of his reaction. She heard his sigh. His words had touched her heart.

'I... Love... You...', he said slowly, taking her face in two hands.

'I love you too.', she whispered, unsure what she was doing. She just couldn't stop. Her eyes still closed when she felt his warm lips pressing against hers. She ran her fingertips over his jawline, and then into his dark, curly hair.

He was so insecure. For himself, that is. After all, love wasn't really his area.

Sherlock Holmes was the strangest man she'd met.

Molly pulled away to breathe, and hid her face in his neck, putting her arms around him. He embraced her tightly, closing his eyes.

She was _so _not over him.

* * *

**Yeah so I wrote this after watching the Empty Hearse. **

**Tom is evil. **

**Nothing against the guy, but he looks a lot like the sniper hired to kill John in the Reichenbach Fall. I mean, _that nose!_ Just take a look. You know what I mean, right? Anywa, thanks for reading this... it's a oneshot, but maybe I'll write some more of those...**

***insert cool hint here**

**Favourite and follow? -ReViEw ToO pLeAsE-**

**TFette**


End file.
